galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Esura
Esura appeared in 2000 TV series called Ultraman Neos. Esura (エスラー Esurā) was the endling of Alien Zamu race, whose name is his kind's language for "hope". True to this, Esura's mission was to sacrifice himself to restore his race but the arrival of Mensch Heit forced him to save Earth by relinquish his energies to the two Ultra Warriors, leaving the fate of his people to humanity. When the Dark Matter monster Grall killed the leftover of Alien Zamu race, Esura managed to escape, with HEART saved the boy from an alien probe and took him back to their base. Soon after Grall returned and landed right outside of the HEART base. At first it seemed to be assaulting them when it was really after Alien Zamu. The man they had found was actually an Alien Zamu that held a container holding a billion samples of their DNA so they could have a chance at survival against Mensch Heit. Mensch Heit had contacted HEART by taking over the electronic equipment and told them to extradite the Alien Zamu or he would release Grall on them. With Grall arriving to their base the Self Defense Force wanted to bring the disguised alien to Mensch Heit, but HEART managed to lead him to safety. After Ultraman Neos went into comatose state after he defeated Grall, he reverted into Genki and was taken to a small hut. While Genki was on life support, Alien Zamu gave some of his energy to help him heal. The next day, soldiers from CIB, HEART's superior agency, sent soldiers to the hut where Genki and Alien Zamu were hiding, but after being persuaded by the members of HEART, they left the area. Mensch Heit appeared shortly, after failing to bully the HEART team he grew to his true form and was about to attack the Alien Zamu and HEART when Ultraseven 21 arrived. However as he soon trounced and the appearance of Neos did little to change the outcome of the battle, Alien Zamu gave the container to a HEART member and used all of his energy to restore the energy of the heroes, turning him into a wisp of purple energy. The two Ultras avenged his race by slaying the Dark Matter demon. At the end HEART vows they will use their power to resurrect the Alien Zamu race one day. Powers and Abilities * Human Disguise: Esura can disguise himself as a human. * Pincer Claw: The Alien Zamu races possessed a pair of pincer claws on both arms, capable for close combats. ** Lightning Bolt: From his own pincer (or rather, palm in his human form), Esura can unleash a bolt of electricity. ** Energy Give: Esura can give his energy to another being to heal them. Unfortunately if he uses it too much, he will dissipate into a wisp of energy. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Electric Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Ippei Ando Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2000 Category:Ultraman Universe